It's Raining
by Angevon
Summary: Drabble collection. [1. Ryoji/P3Hero - The Last Kiss] [2. Yosuke/P4Hero - Reunion Kiss] [3. Yukiko/Chie - Goodnight Kiss] [4. P5Hero/P4Hero - A Promise A Whisper]
1. Ch 1 - Ryoji x P3Hero - The Last Kiss

[Author's notes: These are some drabbles that resulted from a tumblr prompt thing. More to come as I finish writing them.

Chapter 1: Ryoji/Minato - The Last Kiss

A Makoto Yuki version is available at Dreamwidth at the following address:  
angevon dot dreamwidth dot org/36275 dot html  
Every 'dot' should be a '.'

Please enjoy!]

* * *

"Hello," Ryoji said. "It's been a while, hasn't it? So much has happened since our last meeting."

He gazed upon Minato, but it was hard for Ryoji to look at him now. He found himself picking at his scarf to avoid doing so.

"I just wanted to thank you," Ryoji continued quietly. "You know. For not killing me when you had the chance."

Ryoji remembered it clearly: how he'd nearly been in tears trying to convince Minato that his death was the best choice. How he'd shown him his horrifying true form, Thanatos, and how although Minato had been startled, his resolve hadn't budged an inch.

"I gave you an easy way out, but you didn't take it." Ryoji paused. "It scared me, you know," he confided. "How unafraid you were of death. It scares me still, if I'm perfectly honest."

He stared down at his shoes. He scuffed one shoe against the other as he shifted his weight.

"You're amazing," he whispered.

His shoes didn't answer.

Neither did Minato.

"I knew from the moment I'd met you that you would do great things," Ryoji said. He felt his cheeks warm, but he didn't understand why this admission should affect him so. "When we first met on the Moonlight Bridge, I mean. I wonder if you remember that. You were just a child, after all."

He waited for an answer he knew he wouldn't receive.

Ryoji breathed in, then out. "You didn't have a choice, but you were all I had. Thank you, for letting me share your life."

And such a curious life it had been. Growing up, Minato had been such an inwardly-focused boy, but he hadn't been without a sense of humor that only his closest friends could appreciate. There'd never been many such friends, though—at least not until his second year of high school.

Ryoji absently put the edge of his scarf in his mouth while he thought. "I should have believed in you," he mumbled through the cloth scarf. "I didn't think you could do it. You knew what you were getting into, and yet..."

He shook his head, and in doing so, noticed that his fist was clenched so tightly around his scarf that the knuckles were white.

He just didn't understand.

He didn't understand how Minato could be so...

so...

so _selfless._

Ryoji lifted his head to gaze up at Minato. "I'm so proud of you!" he shouted, tears of said pride welling in the corners of his eyes. "Look at what you've done."

Blinking away his tears, Ryoji floated upwards until he was right in front of Minato, the stone boy chained to the Great Seal. He set his hands on Minato's shoulders with care, as if he was afraid the stone might crumble. He stared into Minato's single visible eye, amused on some level that even like this, his hair still covered the right one.

"I'm so proud," Ryoji whispered again.

Ryoji leaned forward, pressing his lips onto Minato's cold, unyielding stone lips. He wrapped his arms around Minato's body, not even noticing how his clothing and scarf caught on the barbed wire, tears flowing down his face.


	2. Ch 2 - Yosuke x P4Hero - Reunion Kiss

[Chapter 2: Yosuke/Souji - Reunion Kiss

It's been quite a few years since I've been on an airplane (and I've never flown internationally) so apologies for any mistakes.

A Yu Narukami version is available at Dreamwidth at the following address:  
angevon dot dreamwidth dot org/36424 dot html  
Every 'dot' should be a '.'

Please enjoy!]

* * *

 _"We are beginning our descent. At this time, please ensure that all portable electronic devices are turned off and stowed. Please return all seats to the upright position and remain seated with the seat belt securely fastened. Thank you for flying with Japan Airlines."_

Souji blinked out of his dozing, then yawned widely. He stretched in his seat, but not too much so as not to disturb the elderly woman sitting next to him. Kaede-san been a good companion to him on this 20-hour flight and he wouldn't ruin it now. He couldn't wait to be on the ground again, mostly because his legs were aching from the cramped space he'd been forced to keep them in.

He opened the window shutter that had been closed to allow him and Kaede-san to sleep without the sunlight blinding them. Outside the plane he could only see an expanse of clear blue sea. The beauty of the scene would have been more poignant if it had not been the same exact sight for the past 12 or so hours. The Pacific Ocean was a million times larger in reality than it looked on paper.

"Will anyone be waiting for you, Seta-kun?" Kaede-san inquired.

"Oh... just a friend," Souji replied vaguely without looking away from the window.

"A dear friend?" Kaede-san pressed.

Souji smiled into his reflection outlined faintly in the window. "A good friend, yes," he answered softly, just loud enough to be heard over the incessant and dull thrum of the plane as it traveled. "I haven't seen him in over a year, so..."

"Ah," she said, nodding knowingly. "Time changes everyone. Why, just look how much my grandson grew in just a year!"

When she pulled out her photo album, Souji chuckled to himself. She'd shown him all the pictures before, hours and hours ago, but he had the patience to endure it. She was so proud of her family, it made him just a little jealous. While she rattled on about her grandchildren and their accomplishments, Souji began to think about other things.

He had been away from Japan for a whole year now. It was part of his training as a Shadow Operative, though he suspected this 'training' was simply a plot by Mitsuru-san to keep Akihiko-san out of trouble. Regardless of his superior's true intentions, he'd learned a great deal about the world. There were supernatural threats other than Shadows out there, and they weren't only in Japan.

Because of his constant traveling, he hadn't kept in contact with most of his friends (and calling had always been difficult for him, regardless). As a result, he didn't know the details on how everyone was doing. Had Yukiko taken over the inn? Had Chie made it through police academy? Was 'Risette' still a household name? Had Teddie matured in any way? Did Yosuke still dye his hair? He'd been wondering all of these things and more for the majority of the flight.

His smile grew wider without him even realizing it. Kaede-san thought it was in response to her amusing story about how her grandson had once eaten an entire package of diaper wipes, so she continued relating another anecdote.

He missed everyone, but soon he'd at least see Yosuke in person. Souji had called just last week to inform him that he was returning to Japan, and Yosuke had immediately volunteered to meet him at the airport. Souji hadn't mentioned needing anyone to accompany him. Yosuke's enthusiasm had been so amusing that Souji simply couldn't refuse.

 _'Yeah, we'll take the train to Tokyo Station and stop at the Wuck there—I bet you haven't had a good burger in forever!'_

 _'I'd rather have some sushi,' Souji told him, and Yosuke quickly modified his plans to include that._

 _'All right, scratch the Wuck, then! There's this place I know that has designer sushi, you know, the good stuff, I just know you're gonna love it, partner!'_

 _'You're spoiling me,' Souji protested with a short laugh._

 _'Ah, come on! I haven't seen you in forever! We're going to have a lot to catch up on.'_

Yosuke hadn't been wrong about that. Although he'd meant it in regards to himself discovering everything Souji had been doing out of the country, Souji was infinitely curious about what his friend had been up to all this time. Yosuke lived near Tokyo, did that mean he was going to college there or something? Did he live on his own, or did he have a roommate or a girlfriend or something? A girlfriend... What if he was married? No, he'd definitely have told Souji if that had happened.

"Home, sweet home!" Kaede-san suddenly said.

She was leaning closer to him now, straining at her seatbelt to look out the window. Land had come into sight. Since Narita International Airport wasn't all that far inland, it wouldn't be long now before the plane landed.

"Those cars look like my grandson's toys," she remarked.

"They do," Souji agreed. From this high in the sky, even the tallest buildings and trees were like toothpicks. The whole expanse of roads, hills, and the pockets of civilization below looked like a very intricate model.

The airport came into sight, evident by all the planes surrounding their terminals. Lower and lower the plane descended, and Souji instinctively braced himself when it finally landed on the runway. It wasn't as bumpy as he'd expected, and soon enough the plane was taxiing towards its gate.

Some time later, Souji was helping Kaede-san take her luggage out from the overhead compartment, then taking out his own and following everyone else out of the plane. He considered turning on his phone and texting Yosuke to let him know he was off the plane, but he still had to go through check-in and customs; stopping to take out his phone in the middle of the hurried crowd around him didn't seem like the best idea.

The passport check went over without a hitch, and before he knew it, Souji was finally at the arrival gate. Yosuke had said he'd meet him here, and Souji worried for a moment before spotting him. Being as tall as he was had its advantages.

Yosuke was leaning against a wall, looking down at his phone with a slight frown on his face. One question was answered: Yosuke still dyed his hair, but it seemed to be a somewhat more amber hue than Souji remembered. He was dressed casually in an orange shirt with a band's logo on it. Still orange, huh? Souji found himself smiling at the sight.

A moment later Yosuke lifted his head to scan the new arrivals and his eyes caught Souji's. Suddenly it seemed like they were the only two people in the area.

Souji took a few steps forward and then opened his arms to envelop his friend in a hug.

To his surprise, Yosuke leaped right into him, the momentum almost knocking him right off his feet. Before Souji knew it, warm lips were pressed against his own.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but felt like at least twenty. Souji could hardly register that it had happened. Yosuke, of all people, kissing him in front of hundreds of strangers—it was just inconceivable.

As expected, Yosuke remembered himself a moment later. He drew away, stammering a quick, "S-sorry, I just, _I missed you..._ s-so I..."

Souji shook his head, having none of that, and pulled Yosuke back into his arms. This time the kiss lasted well over twenty seconds. When he drew away, he stared into Yosuke's fawn-colored eyes for even longer than that.

At least, until he became aware that there was an audience. Kaede-san was standing by with her family. With a sly smile on her weathered face, she whispered to her son, "They seem to be very good friends."

While Yosuke was stuttering and turning a deep shade of red, Souji nodded at her. Then he grabbed Yosuke's hand with one hand and his luggage with the other and marched Yosuke right down the hall, seeking someplace a little more secluded. They _really_ needed to catch up.


	3. Ch 3 - Yukiko x Chie - Goodnight Kiss

[Chapter 3: Yukiko/Chie - Goodnight Kiss]

* * *

"Yukiko-san, your mother wants you."

Yukiko looked up from the dishes she was cleaning and nodded. She rushed out of the kitchen and down the hallway to where her mother was resting. She opened the sliding door as quietly as she could, as befitting her role as innkeeper-in-training.

"Yes, Mama?" she asked.

Her mother was in a futon. She was propped up by several pillows and covered in blankets. "Oh, Yuki-chan, I—" She was cut short by a coughing fit.

"Oh, no no, please don't talk," Yukiko said, hastening to her mother's side. "Just rest and get better, okay?"

"It's just..." her mother said when the coughing subsided. "M-my tea's gone cold. Could you...?"

"Oh, of course!"

Without another word, Yukiko grabbed the kettle on the side table and rushed back out into the hall.

Where she collided into someone. "Oof! S-sorry...!" she apologized. Normally she was much more graceful than this!

"Ah, Yuki-chan!" It was Kasai-san, peering down at her with a worried smile. "They're out of towels in the changing room. Could you take care of that?"

Yukiko paused for a second to look down at the kettle in her hands before nodding in determination.

She rushed to the laundry room, where she knew a fresh set of towels had to be in the dryer, only to find soap piled comically-high in front of the washer next to it. Frantically, she set the kettle down on the floor and strode through the suds to turn the washer off.

She was still mopping up the mess when she heard a bell. This one was the front desk, which meant a guest had arrived. She hastened to the front of the inn.

An elderly couple was waiting for her, wanting to check in. She determined that there was a room reserved for them in the east wing. "Please follow me," she told them with a small bow.

When she opened the sliding door, however, she was greeted by a complete mess. Several yukata had been thrown to the floor from the closet, and there were opened snack boxes on the tea table, and the futons were completely unmade.

Yukiko had been sure someone was supposed to have cleaned this room.

She turned to the couple and bowed again. "Please forgive me. I have the wrong room."

She led them down the hall, but was accosted by another client who stuck his head out from his room. "Hey you, I ordered some room service," the man whined, "and no one's brought me my coffee!"

"I will correct this immediately," she replied as calmly as she could manage.

The man seemed mollified, and Yukiko paused a moment to compose herself before leading the couple along to another room. One that was, hopefully, clean.

"You seem... very busy," the old lady observed.

You don't know the half of it, Yukiko thought, trying to remember where she'd left the kettle. Hadn't her mom wanted some tea? "It's all in a day's work," she said with her best disarming smile.

At least she was in luck, for the room was clean and ready for a guest. However, since it wasn't the room she'd planned on giving them, she didn't have the key for it on hand. She promised she'd be right back with it.

She was halfway there when Kasai-san called out to her. "Yuki-chan! Your dad called from his meeting, and he wants you to phone him back as soon as you can."

"R-right," she said, her composure beginning to slip. She shook her head. "Right," she repeated with more confidence, taking out her cell phone.

Which had a text on it from Yosuke.

 _Hey how r u._

 _U got the aswr to #3? in math_

"I..." she answered out loud.

She clutched the phone almost too tightly with trembling fingers. She hadn't done any of her homework, and her tummy chose that moment to remind her that it was already past her dinner time and she hadn't eaten yet. At this rate, she wouldn't have any time for herself, and...

"Yuki-chan, there's—"

"NO!" Yukiko shouted, startling both herself and Kasai-san, who really hadn't deserved it in the first place. "I can't do anything else!"

Kasai-san just grinned at her. "There's a friend here for you."

The woman stepped aside, and Yukiko's world was suddenly brightened, because it was Chie standing there, looking at her with the most sheepish look on her face.

"I heard you might need some help," Chie said, trying to sound off-hand, "so I thought, y'know, I might have some time to stop by and lend a hand."

"Chie!" Yukiko cried, running up to her and putting her arms around her.

Chie laughed, because this display of affection was quite unlike her friend. "Yeah? So what do you want me to do first?"

"Hmm..." Yukiko drew back, becoming business-like all of a sudden. "I think first you could..."

It took some doing to sort out the past hour or so of Yukiko's life, but by the time night fell, Yukiko and Chie had done everything there was to do. The tea kettle had been recovered, the soap had been contained, the towels had been replaced, the rooms had been cleaned, coffee had been made and served, dads had been called...

And in the end there was a bonus: Chie was allowed to stay the night.

It was time for bed. Yukiko leaned heavily into Chie for support as they headed for her room at the inn. "Th-thank you," she murmured. "For helping out today..."

"Aww, c'mon!" Chie said, blushing. "It was nothing."

"No, really," Yukiko insisted, but her tone was weak; she was too tired to argue much.

Heck, she was too tired even to open the door, so Chie got it for her. "You should've called me yourself. You know I'll always help you."

"I know..." Yukiko sighed.

Chie helped Yukiko into the floor futon. Yukiko immediately closed her eyes, enjoy the softness of her sheets.

Chie continued to kneel by her side. "Tomorrow is another day, you know," she murmured.

Yukiko opened her mouth to answer, but only let out a long yawn.

Chie smiled to herself. Then she bent down and kissed Yukiko's forehead.

Yukiko was already asleep.


	4. Ch 4 - P5Hero x P4Hero - Promise

[Chapter 4: P5Hero/P4Hero - A Promise + A Whisper

A Yu Narukami version is available at Dreamwidth at the following address:  
angevon dot dreamwidth dot org/40093 dot html  
Every 'dot' should be a '.'

Please enjoy!]

* * *

 _I'll be there at 8 :)_

Sitting in the booth at Wild-Duck Burger, Souji read the text on his phone for probably the 50th time. With his other hand, he absently brought a french fry to his mouth and munched on it, hardly tasting it.

It was 8:10. Akira was late.

Since it was in his nature to always think the best of people, Souji tried to be generous. Perhaps his boyfriend was just running late. Shibuya was a busy place, and fighting through the thick crowds of people was never easy, especially if you were taking the subway. Heck, maybe Akira had missed his train and then been forced to wait for the next one. Maybe he'd be along any minute, maybe he'd slip right into the seat across from Souji before he even noticed.

Maybe Souji wasn't being stood up.

Again.

Souji scoffed at the thought. He re-read the text one more time, his eye catching on the emoticon. Was it genuine? He didn't know anymore.

It was now 8:13.

This wasn't the first time Akira had failed to show up. Nor the second, nor the third, nor... For whatever reason, Akira had problems keeping their dinner dates. The first time it'd happened, Akira had sent a card via the waitress, which had been cute. The stationery had been so fancy with its red and black lettering. Souji had put it in a scrapbook.

It had been less cute the next time, and after that, Akira had apparently grown complacent in their relationship, instead simply sending Souji a text when he couldn't make it.

Souji wasn't even getting that tonight. In frustration, he sent Akira a 'where are you?' text himself.

8:17.

All Souji wanted was to spend time with his boyfriend. Was that so much to ask for? Just to have a quiet dinner together. They would talk, though Souji enjoyed listening more. He enjoyed hearing Akira's tales of his classmates' antics. How the teacher had thrown a piece of chalk at him when he'd fallen asleep in class and the chalk had left a noticeable white mark in his black hair for the rest of the school day...

Souji imagined the boy sitting across from him now, with his nerdy (but cute) glasses, his hair so messy that it always looked like it had never once seen a comb in its lifetime, his sweet smile... He imagined holding the boy's hand under the table, maybe entwining their fingers or simply setting his hand on the other boy's knee. Akira would give him those coy looks whenever he squeezed that knee, and...

Even if Akira arrived late, Souji would forgive him if it resulted in that.

8:20.

Souji snapped his phone shut, trying to force himself not to keep looking at it. At the rate he was going, its battery wouldn't last the night. He ate another soggy fry, feeling miserable.

The door to the restaurant opened, grabbing his attention, but it was just a mom and her young daughter. Not a cute boy with red plaid pants. He watched them order, then idly checked his phone again.

8:26.

Almost a half an hour now... He wondered how long he should wait. The waitress looked like she was about to come over and ask if he needed anything—Wuck food could do things to people, after all—but he kept his eyes on his phone to deter her.

The worst part was that he'd told Akira. _This is it,_ he'd said. _If you're not going to be there, I..._

 _I'll be there. I promise._

8:29.

Souji blinked away the tears he suddenly felt welling in his eyes. Akira had lied to him. Honestly, if he couldn't be trusted to keep a simple dinner date, then was it even worth it? Souji would be better off with someone else, someone who valued him enough to be there when he needed him, someone who thought he was interesting enough to spend the evening with, someone who genuinely liked to be around him.

Souji squeezed his eyes shut. He had some choices to make. He could forgive his boyfriend (again), or... go through with his threat. He was aware that he was kind of a pushover, and that had to change.

Drawing his lips into a thin line, he decided he'd change it now. He'd give Akira another ten minutes, and if he didn't show up, or at least reply to his text or call... then it'd be over. He'd break it off.

8:35.

A man at another table was starting to give him sympathetic looks. Maybe he should be dating that guy instead. His glasses made him look really cute, but... Akira had glasses, and that'd only remind him of...

Well, of being stood up in a Wuck like this. A Wuck, of all places. When Yosuke found out about this, he would never let Souji live it down.

8:43.

Souji didn't know how the time had moved so fast, but the ten minutes were up. He bit his lip hard, willing himself not to break down here in public. He picked up his half-eaten tray of food slowly—just in case Akira would suddenly show up—and took it to the trash can, where he began to throw it all out. The fries sliding down the tray and into the trash felt like the pieces of his shattered heart.

He returned to his table to pick up his coffee. He hurt his throat in the process of swallowing a sigh and tried to get the resulting ache out of his throat by finishing the drink. It had grown so cold by now that it only worsened the ache in his heart.

He couldn't do this anymore.

He left the cafe and headed home, keeping his phone in his hand while he walked. If Akira texted him, he wasn't going to bother answering.

There were no texts.

* * *

Souji woke up sometime later because his phone had lit up the room. He was being called. The ringtone was the one he'd set for Akira, something classical because he'd always thought 'classy' was romantic.

He reached for the phone with a groan.

11:54.

Souji scowled at the 'Now calling...' display. Now he wanted to go out? Over three and a half hours past their intended date time?

His entire body shaking, Souji held up the phone to his ear and accepted the call. Akira's voice immediately came over the line. "Souji, thank god you're there. Listen, I'm sorry, but I—"

"W-we're through," Souji interrupted, the hurt in his voice unmistakeable. "You promised."

"Souji, listen to me, you don't understand! I need you, I'm—"

Souji slammed his phone shut so hard that he almost broke the case. Breathing heavily, he hugged his pillow so tightly that he almost cut off circulation to his hands. He hiccuped and hot tears began to roll down his cheeks. He cried himself to sleep for the second time that night.

* * *

"I'm in jail," Akira whispered into the phone. A police officer listened in over his shoulder behind him, but the line was now only a dial tone.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** ahahaha WELP  
This could turn into a longer work if, like, when Souji finds out the next day and feels awful and... but I don't have time for that, so you get stuck with this, haha. I'm sorry.

And that's it for the prompts, so I'll consider this complete!


End file.
